My True Love
by Undertaker's Hattress
Summary: Mizu has always loved Aido but she never had the guts to tell him. Will she finally be able to tell him once he admits he loves her or will she run away?


"IT'S THE NIGHT CLASS!" the day-class girls screamed at the top of their lungs. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. 'Man they are so annoying' I thought. "Idol-senpai!" they all yelled. I looked over at my best friend Ruka and whispered, "How do you put up with this? I've only been here three weeks and I want to kill everyone of them," I saw Ruka smile. "I know what you mean. I really want to suck the life out of each one of them, but then Kaname would get mad and I don't want to upset him. Since he's so great and handsome and kind and-" I cut her off. "Okay, I get the picture you like him a lot," I said quickly. Ruka's smile turned into a frown when she saw Yuki Cross, the headmaster's daughter, talking to Kaname. "Ruka, don't worry about her. Your way better," I whispered to Ruka. I looked behind us and saw Aido using his charm on the day-class girls. I saw him take on of their hands and kiss it. I felt rage bulid up inside of me. "Um Mizu, are you okay?" Ruka asked me. I quickly looked at her and smiled. "O-Of course. Why do you ask?" I answered quickly. She looked behind us and smirked. "Do you like Aido?" she whispered. It was true. I did like Aido. I thought I even loved him. I thought he was sweet, charming and funny, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Why would he like me anyway? I am just an ordinary vampire. "W-WHAT! NO WAY!" I whispered back in an angry voice. "Your face says otherwise," Ruka said while pointing at my face. I put my hands on my cheeks and felt them burning up. Ruka giggled. "Shut up! It's not funny," I said. "C-Come on, we better get to class," I said trying to change the subject. She looked at me, nodded her head and continued walking.

--Before Class--

I sat down next to Ruka and looked at her. "What do we have first?" I asked her. 'Please don't be history (oh, and its vampire history, not human history ^^) please don't be history' I thought. "It's history Mizu," she said. "Are you serious?" I asked in a disappeared voice. She nodded her head and smirked. Ruka knew how much I hated history. I stood up and started walking towards the door. "Please don't tell me you're skipping history...again," Ruka said. I looked over my shoulder and said, "What do you think?" She sighed and looked away. I walked out of the classroom and started walking around the school grounds. I jumped up into a tree, 'Nothing like a good nap' I thought. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

--Aido's Pov in the classroom--

I just saw Mizu walk out of the classroom. 'We must have history' I thought. I took out my notebook and began drawing random pictures (like in episode one of Vampire Knight). I was drawing pictures when Ruka came up to me and took my notebook. "Hey what are you doing?" I yelled. "Geez, I'm right here! No need to yell!" she hissed at me. I rolled my eyes at her. "What's this?" she said stopping at a certain page. "Is this Mizu?" she asked looking up from the book. 'Great! Last thing I need is Ruka running off and telling Mizu that I have a crush on her' I thought to myself. "What if it is?" I glared back. She looked back at the picture I had drawn of Mizu and said, "Well she likes you." I froze. Mizu liked me. I looked up at Ruka. Ruka sighed and pointed to the window. "Mizu normally skips historys and sleeps somewhere. She thinks that if she's going to take a nap in history, why not take it somewhere comfortable," she said. I calmly stood up and walked out the door.

--Mizu's Pov--

I woke up when I felt someone poking me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Aido poking me. I grabbed his finger and growled. "What do ya know, she is a vampire," he said. I gave him a death glare. "What do you want Aido?" I asked in an annoyed tone. He smiled at me and pinned to me the tree. "W-What are you d-doing?" I asked. He smirked and licked my neck. "You know what I want Mizu," he said in a sexy tone. I struggled to break free but he was to strong. He moved his face closer to mine and licked my lips. My face blushed 10 different shades of red. "I knew you couldn't reisit me," he said happily. "W-What are you talking a-about?" I asked turning my head away. He placed his hand under my chin and made me look into his eyes. "Your blushing Mizu," he smirked. "N-No, I'm not. I just have a really bad cold," I said. 'Man that was the lamest lie ever!' I thought to myself. "Really?" he asked in a sly voice. 'That can't be good' I thought. He moved his head closer to my face and crushed his lips on mine. Instead of asking for entrance, he shoved his tounge in my mouth and started exploring. We both finally broke for air. He moved his head to my neck and he started kissing it. I broke out of his strong grip and ran my fingers through his hair. He lifted his head looked at me. "I love you Mizu and I know you love me too," he said. I was shocked. Why would he love me? I wasn't special. I didn't have super cool powers, well I did control water, but what does that have anything to do with it? In addition, how did he know I loved him? "How did you know?" I asked. "Ruka told me shortly after you left," he whispered in my ear. I nodded my head. 'Note to self, must thank Ruka later' I thought. I felt Aido move his head to my neck and started licking it. I saw his eyes turn red and his fangs come out of his mouth. I then felt his fangs bite into my neck. I put my hands on his shoulders and closed my eyes. When he was done, he looked up and kissed me again. "Mizu, you have no idea how much I love you," he whispered. I smiled and whispered in his ear, "I think I have a pretty good idea."

--The next day (still in Mizu's Pov)--

"LOOK! IT'S THE NIGHT CLASS!" the day-class girls yelled. "Great," I muttered. "Hey Mizu, have a good night last night?" Ruka asked walking beside me. I looked at her and smiled. "Yeah I did. Um...thanks for telling Aido," I said looking at the ground. "Um...Mizu I only told him you liked him because he drew pictures of you in his notebook," she said looking at me. I stopped walking. I looked at her with wide eyes. "You mean...he...drew p-pictures of me," I said not believe my own words. "Yes, even I must say that they were very nice. It was only one picture but I bet he had more," she said looking up into the sky. "IDOL-SENPAI" the day-class girls yelled. I looked behind me and saw Aido...well being Aido. He was blowing kisses to the day-class girls. I looked at Ruka and said, "I'll be right back." I walked over to Aido and crushed my lips on his. I pulled back and grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Let's go lover-boy," I said to Aido. I looked over and saw Aido smirking. "Like I said before, I knew you couldn't reisit me," he said happily. We walked into the classroom and sat down. I looked over to Ruka who was looking at Kaname. "Hey Ruka. What do we have first?" I asked. She turned to face me and said, "We have history." I looked over at Aido who was smirking. "Let's go Mizu," he said and took my hand and ran out the door.

* * *

**Okay my first story on FanFiction. I hope you all liked it, I did the best I could. This may remind you of the one on Quizilla but I am the same author! I am ilovewatchinganime on Quizilla but I hate Quizilla so I made a FanFiction account instead!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! IF I DID YUKI WOULD END UP WITH ZERO!**


End file.
